East-town
Laws *No action may be taken to destabilize this territory. *No-one is to interfere with the media outlets in East-town without informing the regent. Places of Interest 'First Unitarian Church of Arkham '(Occult 1/Academics 1/Persuasion 2/Expression 3 Site) This church was founded in 1778 and moved into this fine building in 1875. The current minister, Reverend James Barron, is discouraging the congregation from moving to a "safer neighborhood" in the northern suburbs. The church has a large religious and historical library. Their basement may be rented out to anyone for a reasonable fee. Easily the most liberal and free-thinking of the recognized churches in Arkham, the Unitarians host a New Age pagan gathering the first Wednesday evening of every month and sponsor several talks a year on various, sometimes unconventional, aspects of spirituality and metaphysics. 'Transformer Station '(Location/Haven) Controlling all electrical power north of the Miskatonic River, the East-town transformer station hums with purpose on an island of gravel. The main electrical lines run parallel to the railroad tracks. The mostly-windowless building is surrounded by twelve foot chain link fencing topped with cyclone razor wire. The fence gates face the road and are secured with a simple padlock. The building is abandoned for long hours, as it mostly maintains itself, and there are nooks and crannies that haven't seen daylight since the place was built. 'Silhouettes '(Feeding Grounds 5) A strip joint. Hours are 2 pm to 2 am, Monday through Saturday, closed Sundays. From the outside, the place looks like it could be any mid-sized restaurant or pub; the fact that all the windows are opaque might raise an eyebrow. Inside, there are tables seating from three to fifteen, all arranged around a central catwalk. Three smaller, circular stages are set up around the premises for simultaneous acts. All stages feature a brass pole (the main catwalk has several) for the strippers to use as support as they contort their flesh into all manner of suggestive positions. Wednesday night is “amateur night,” when “regular girls” with a penchant for disrobing can earn a prize of $500. A disc jockey booth is arranged against one wall, near the bar. At any given time, up to six women are strutting their stuff on-stage or giving lap dances to generous patrons. Serious-looking, heavily-built bouncers in white shirts and black pants, hover near the girls, ready to interpose should any patron become too friendly or not be able to handle his liquor. Although mostly the province of male customers, some couples do frequent the place, especially on weekends. There is a “V.I.P. lounge” to the rear of the building where especially well-heeled patrons can have private parties, entertained by the beautiful young dancers. It’s rumored that a lot more than prancing and dancing goes on behind these closed doors. In the V.I.P. Lounge, individual customers can go through hundreds, even thousands of dollars in a single evening, on drinks and girls. 'Knights of Columbus '(Streetwise/Academics/Politics/Crafts/Socialize/Persuasion 1 Site) '' Arkham Council 599 meets every second Wednesday. The Knights of Columbus is a fraternal order open to all Catholic men. Seeing themselves as a beacon of light in an otherwise dark place, the Knights host many charitable functions in their large hall, hoping through community service to reach out to the disenfranchised. They are constantly looking to boost membership. 'Lord's Salvation Baptist Church (Expression 4/Persuasion 2 Site) A house of worship serving Arkham's present-day ethnic and immigrant community. The main African-American Baptist church of greater Arkham, and home to the most rousing service to be found on any given Sunday. Despite the shift in Arkham's ethnic population from black to Hispanic and Asian, the Church still draws many black parishioners from across the North Shore; many of the families who attend can trace their affiliation with the Church to the 1920s and earlier. The current minister, Douglas Lowry, is a charismatic leader of the community, using his community standing to rail against what he sees as the evils of the day: drugs, violence, society's lack of morals and "trendy atheism." The dedicated preacher believes in the literal power of Satan as the corrupting force behind mankind's woes, and stands ready to confront the Dark One or his minions at any opportunity. '''Kingsmouth Examiner ''(Academics (History) 3/Investigation 3/Occult (History) 2 Site) Under the management and tireless campaigning of editor John Macrone, the Kingsmouth Examiner has enjoyed a steady readership, even as Internet and multi-media markets ravage the print newspaper industry. Up until three years ago the Examiner was the Arkham Advertiser; the change was designed to give it a more 'serious news' feel as part of the rebranding to bring life back to the town. Regular office hours are 8am-6pm, Monday-Friday. Someone is usually in the office or the pressroom, even at midnight, but everything closes tight from 10pm Saturday to 8pm Sunday. The regular morning edition runs off at 3am. If news warrants; revised editions - extras - run at 8am, or 11:30am, or 4:30pm. These later editions are in small quantity, for local street-sale distribution only. A story is rarely big enough to warrant four editions in one day. Only one edition each appears Saturday and Sunday. The Sunday edition is run and distributed Saturday night. They hold a near-complete bound collection of the Examiner since it began publication as the Advertiser in 1832. Few people are interested in old newspapers, and the staff is always flattered when anyone wants to take a look. 'Kingsmouth Community Television (Computers 4/Investigation 2/Occult 1 Site) Local community media at its most prosaic. Occupying a building that was for years an auto repair shop is Kingsmouth Community Television Station. Any resident who is willing to sit through three 2-hour classes can get some airtime for free. As long as the show is not slanderous or against community decency standards, residents can rant about any subject to the city. This may of course damage the individual’s reputation if one comes off as a raving lunatic. An average show garners between 20 – 90 viewers, and is in-town only. Members can also borrow top of the line digital video cameras, and use editing programs and computers for no charge. All equipment is insured for any type of accident or damage. '''Wark Broadcasting Company ''(Location/Haven) In 1930, Arkham got its own radio station, WARK 1190 AM. It uses the MU radio tower atop Kingsport Head as a transmitter, which now hosts several other radio and cell phone transmission antennae, as well as a Coast Guard LORAN navigation beacon. WARK became the official broadcaster for Miskatonic University sports, and still carries all local sports games. Each October 30-31, WARK broadcasts live from the Sci-Fi Drive-In. Currently, WARK has moved from "Talk Radio" to the less expensive, Deejay-less, random music format. Because of its lack of broadcast range, the station has been passed over by media-conglomerates wishing to gobble up all competition they come across. 'Ice House Recordings '''(Computer 2/Expression 5 Site) This recording studio is in a renovated Ice House building: a small but well-equipped recording studio, a good-sized office, and an apartment on the second floor. The proprietor is always on the lookout for local talent to take his label into popularity.Category:ArkhamCategory:East-townCategory:LocationsCategory:RivertownCategory:Computer sitesCategory:Expression sitesCategory:Investigation sitesCategory:Occult sitesCategory:Academics sitesCategory:Persuasion sitesCategory:Streetwise sitesCategory:Politics sitesCategory:Craft sitesCategory:Socialize sitesCategory:Feeding Grounds